Work vehicles may utilize work tools such as blades, buckets, and forks in their operations. These work tools may be movably connected to the work vehicle so as to allow the work vehicle to lift, tilt, or rotate the work tool. Certain work vehicles may be configured so as to be compatible with multiple different work tools. These work vehicles may utilize a coupler which may selectively interconnect the work vehicle with one of a number of different work tools. This coupler may be configured with a retention assembly to retain the work tool currently attached to the coupler.